1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In a projector, heretofore, a configuration has been known wherein, by using a light shielding plate, a projection image displayed on a screen, or the like, is temporarily put into nondisplay (hereafter described as image mute) (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-174910).
In a projector described in JP-A-2001-174910, a movable light shielding plate is provided in one place inside the optical path of a luminous flux emitted from a light source device, and by causing the light shielding plate to operate, the luminous flux emitted from the light source device is shielded by the light shielding plate, setting the image mute.
With the projector described in JP-A-2001-174910, as the image mute is set using the light shielding plate provided in the one place inside the optical path, the result being that approximately the whole of the luminous flux emitted from the light source device is made incident on the light shielding plate, the light shielding plate is likely to be raised to a high temperature.
In particular, as an increase in luminance of the light source device has been promoted in recent years, there is a problem in that a rise in temperature of the light shielding plate becomes noticeable, and the light shielding plate thermally deteriorates.